Wonder Years
by Billie1
Summary: This is the same story Ihad up, I just did a few changes to it and hope it's better now. 18 years later, the lives of our favorite Agents are about to change. What is instore for William?


Title: Wonder Years Author: Billie Reid and Kyouryoku Senshi Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: The characters, Abby, Jason, Samantha, and Megan are ours Everyone else we borrowed from CC and 1013 productions. Summary: 18 years later, the lives of our favorite Agents are about to change.

It s been almost eighteen years and during which Monica and John have moved closer to Mulder and Scully. Monica and John have a teenage girl, Abigail who will be turning eighteen in just over a month and another child who is eleven, Jason.

Mulder and Scully are so proud of William. He will be twenty and he s in college, his second year. Mulder and Scully have twins who are ten, Samantha Melissa, and Megan Emily.

Abigail and William have been dating for two years and been very happy. Although it s hard when William is at college, but they text each other and talk every weekend. William s been on break and hates he wont be here for Abby s birthday, which is in May. He goes back to college after just having break.

William walks down stairs and over to his dad. Dad, can I talk to you about something? He asked. He was glad his mom took the girls out for the morning.

Sure, what s going on William? Mulder said as he sat down and looked at him.

Well, you know Abby and I have been together for a few years and well, I want to ask her to marry me. I don t mean like us get married this summer, but I do want to ask her and us wait until AFTER we are both done with college. Have a four year engagement. William said nervously as he looked down at his hands that wouldn t stop moving.

Mulder looked at his son. He didn t think he was that in love with Abby. Don t you think you should be asking John about that and not me? He asked, honestly he didn t know what to say.

I know, I plan on it John scares me some though. William said and looked up at his father.

Mulder couldn t help but laugh at that. Just tell him what you told me, you should be fine. He paused. So, I m guessing since your thinking about this.. Which is life changing, you have a ring?

William nodded and pulled out the box from his pocket. I ve had it for a few weeks now. He said as he opened it up to reveal a nice white gold ring with three small cut diamonds on it. The middle one being bigger.

That s really nice William. He smiled. Almost like your moms.

William nodded. I know.

Mulder sighed. It seems just like yesterday he was just learning to walk. Good luck. I m sure I ll hear what her answer is. He smiled.

Well, of course, I just want to do it before I go back to college in two days. He said as he stood up. I m going to head over to John s. I m sure Monica took Abby with her and went with mom and the girls.

Mulder nodded. I think so. They always do girl things.. Whatever that is! He teased.

Thanks dad. He said and gave him a hug. He then left and headed over to Johns. Arriving there he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

Jason ran for the door when he heard the knock. He opened it after he saw it was William. WILLIAM! He said opening it. Jason was glad to have a boy around, besides his dad and Mulder.

Hey buddy, is your dad home? William asked him.

Yeah, he s watching NASCAR! Jason said as he stepped to the side and let him in.

Thanks. He said walking in.

Jason walked over to the living room. Dad, William s here.

Abby s out today William. John said as he glanced up from the TV.

I know, I wanted to talk to you. William said as he walked over and sat down in the chair, kind of away from John.

Jason sat down and continued watching TV. It was something they both did on weekends together.

John looked over at William and was glad they had pause on the TV, he wouldn t miss a thing.

DAD! Jason said as he stopped him from watching.

Go upstairs and watch it for a few minutes ok Jay?

Fine.. He said and went upstairs.

John looked at William. So, what s going on? He asked. He could tell William was nervous.

Well, you know Abby and I have been together for a few years and well, I want to ask her to marry me. I don t mean like us get married this summer, but I do want to ask her and us wait until AFTER we are both done with college. Have a four year engagement. He said the same thing he said to his dad.

John looked at William in shock. He was serious. He didn t know what to say.

William looked up and saw John just staring at him. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But I m asking you first. I want your permission.

John thought about it for a moment. I don t think it s wise William. I mean, you are in your second year of college right now. Abby is just finishing high school and then will be starting college in the fall. I think you should wait until your both out of college and settled before making that kind of decision.

William hung his head. He didn t like that. He should have just stuck with talking to his dad and then went to Abby. He looked up at him. Thanks for listening to me. He said and stood up.

John looked at William. Your welcome. He said. He didn t want his seventeen year old daughter to start planning her wedding, she still had PLENTY of life to live and he didn t want her tied down yet.

William left John s house and as he put his hands in his pocket, he felt the ring box. He knew what he needed to do. He sighed and looked up just as a car pulled into the driveway.

Abby saw William in front of her house and once her mom stopped the car she got out and ran to him. William! She said as she hugged him.

William smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Hey sweetie. He said and kissed her cheek.

Monica got out of the car with a smile on her face. She liked Abby with William. She knew William and his family, so she didn t disagree with them dating. William seemed to make her daughter happy and that s all that mattered to her. She grabbed her bags and headed towards the house. Hi William. She said as she passed them.

Hi Monica. He said, as he still held Abby in his arms.

Monica went into the house and saw John on the couch. Hey good lookin! She smiled.

William pulled back and looked down at Abby. "Will you come over and have dinner with me tonight?" He asked her. I ll cook. He smiled.

Abby smiled and nodded... "Of course!" She said.

"Good." He smiled. "I love you Abby."

Abby blushed and smiled. "I love you too."

"I will pick you up say 8:30 pm?"

"Sounds great." Abby smiled, she always smiled when she was with William.

William kissed her and left, he had to make sure that his parents could go out to dinner that night. Giving them time alone. William made Spaghetti and garlic bread with a fresh salad. He set the table and had candles placed on it.

That night he picked Abby up at a few minutes before 8:30 pm and drove to the restaurant. He held her hand as he drove. "You look beautiful tonight." He told her.

"Thank you." She replied.

After arriving back at his parents house, they enjoyed their meal. After they ate he held her hand as they talked about anything and everything. They moved to the living room and sat together on the couch, watching TV. He was waiting for the perfect moment.. He stood up and pulled out the small box from his pocket. He knew John told him to wait, but he didn't want to. He got down on one knee and held out the box that he opened and looked up at Abby. "Abigail Rose Doggett, I love you with ALL my heart. Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" He asked, as he held his breath as he waited for her reply.

Abby was shocked when William stood up, but then when she saw him pull out a small box and then get on one knee, she knew what was happening. She got goose bumps as she listened to him. "Oh my god William!" She started and smiled at him. "I love you with all my heart and YES! I will marry you." She said and watched as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. He then leaned up and kissed her. Abby wrapped her arms around him as she returned his kiss.

William kissed Abby one more time before sitting back down.

Abby held his hand and looked at him. "I wasn't excepting this at all."

"Good, makes for a great surprise." He said.

"My parents are going to freak out!" Abby said as she looked down at the ring.

William's eyes went big. "Um your dad wanted me to wait until you were out of college before I even asked."

Abby looked at him. "Why?"

"He said it was a big decision and we should wait. But Abby, I already planned on waiting. I do agree with him on that part. We should get married AFTER we finish college, but I still wanted to ask you and us have a long engagement. I mean, we've been together for two years and a four year engagement wouldn't hurt."

"It sounds great. Gives us plenty of time to plan things out and it won't be rushed. And I will have a part of you when I go to college and will ALWAYS be thinking about you." Abby said and smiled at him.

"That's what I was thinking." He told her and smiled, glad she agreed. He reached up and brushed the hair back away from her face as he leaned down and kissed her. She ran her fingers into his hair and moaned into the kiss.

William let his hands roam over her back and sides. His hands slide up under her shirt, feeling her skin.

She was nervous, but excite about this.

William continue kissing her as they started ripping at each other's clothes, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Both of them enjoying the feel of the others body as they explored.

Hours later, they lay on the couch together holding each other. William smiled and kissed her as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I love you."

"You keep saying that... And yet I never get tired of hearing it. I love you too." She looked up at him from where her head was laying on his chest.

William smiled at her. "I didn't plan this at all. I didn't have this in mind when I was going to ask you to marry me."

"William, I know. She said to him. "I don't regret this at all." She sat up and looked at him.

William smiled and watched her. "Me either."

She leaned down and kissed him again. She looked over and saw it was almost one in the morning. "CRAP! I have to get home before my dad goes ballistic on why I'm late!"

William nodded and got up off the couch and got dressed. For some reason he was panicking too. As he opened the front door, he almost ran into his parents. DAD! William said shocked.

William Abby. He said as he held his sleeping daughter. Mulder glanced over at Scully who was holding their other sleeping daughter.

I m taking Abby home. We um lost track of time. I ll be back in a few minutes and I ll clean the kitchen when I get back. He said as he rested his hand on Abby s lower back and guided her out to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in. He walked around and got in the drivers side. He started the car and drove back to her place. William couldn't help but smile as he held her hand as they relaxed and enjoyed the last few minutes together.

Abby spoke first. Tomorrow is your last day home before you go back to college?

William nodded. No, I leave around one in the afternoon.

Can we do something tomorrow before you leave then or do you have something planned with your family?

I m having breakfast with them in the morning before I leave. I d love it if you d join us. William said as he pulled up in front of her house.

I d like that. She smiled. She looked towards the house and saw the light was still on. Great.. Someone is still up.

William frowned and leaned forward. I hope you don t get in trouble and I will pick you up around say eight?

I ll be ready. She kissed him and then got out of the car and went inside with a smile on her face.

John looked over at Abby as she walked in. Your late!

I know I m sorry dad. William leaves tomorrow and we lost track of time. She said to him.

You better head to bed. I m sure you ll spend a few hours with him before he leaves tomorrow. He watched his daughter.

She walked over to him and hugged him. night dad, I love you.

Love you too princess. John said and locked up and headed for bed himself.

Abby got ready for bed and laid there smiling as she kept looking at the ring. She was so happy about this change between her and William she couldn t fall asleep right away. She pulled out her phone and sent him a message. William, thanks for the most amazing night of my life, it s one I will never forget. I love you and I will see you in the morning. OXOXOX. She hit send and rolled over and fell asleep.

William smiled when he got Abby s message. I love you too sweetie, so much. I had a great night too and I wont ever forget it either. Night Abby, see you soon. XOXOXOX. he fell asleep too.

That morning came and went so fast, none of them knew what was going on. William hated leaving his family and Abby as he went back to college. He promised he d call once he got there and he kept his promise.

Weeks past and life went on, texting and calling as much as possible. It was their way of staying close.

Monica was planning a big birthday bash for Abby, she d be eighteen and it was huge! Monica had invited Mulder, Scully and their girls, and Skinner and his wife, Kim.

Abby wasn t feeling that great for the last few days. Weak and dizzy on and off. She was just taking it easy. She tried greeting everyone as they arrived, but she was helping her mom with plates, and drinks and stuff.

As everyone brought gifts they all sat in the living room, talking about old times, and new times with their family and lives. Abby sat curled in the corner of the couch, wishing William could be there too. She glanced at the ring and smiled. She had kept it hidden from everyone for weeks. She mainly left it in her room but today, she wanted William there and since he wasn t, she was going to wear the ring.

Monica laughed and took some pictures. She saw Abby wasn t full of smiles like she normally was. She walked over. What s wrong Abby?

Abby looked at her mom. I m dizzy and weak I think I m missing William right now. She smiled. I hate he couldn t make it.

Awww my daughter is in love! She laughed and kissed her head.

MOM! She moaned out and smiled. It was true, but she didn t think everyone saw or knew that.

It s ok Abby. I won t tell. She teased more.

After everyone ate lunch, it was time for cake and to open the gifts. Monica lit the candles and everyone started signing Happy Birthday.

Abby sat there and smiled as she listened to them. When they stopped and her mom said to make a wish, she leaned forward and was about to blow out the candles when she felt sick and ran for the bathroom instead.

Monica watched in shock as she Abby turned white and ran out of the room. She followed her. She stood outside the bathroom door for a moment but when she heard Abby throwing up she opened the door and walked in. Abby you ok sweetie? She asked rubbing her back.

I said I wasn t feeling well. Abby said as she still sat in front of the toilet.

I know sweetie I thought you just missed William. She told her.

Abby threw up again and sighed. She felt a little better once she did.

Monica got her a wash cloth and wiped her forehead off. You ok to rejoin your party?

Abby nodded. Yeah, I feel a little better.

When Monica stood up, Scully was standing at the door. You ok Abby?

Abby looked over at her and nodded. I m fine. She said standing up slowly.

I know that line I use that line your not fine sweetie. Scully smiled at her.

Abby looked at her and then her mom. I m fine. She said it again.

Monica could tell Abby didn t want her there at the moment. I ll be in the other room if you need me. She said and left.

Abby sat on the toilet lid.

Scully walked in and sat on the edge of the tub. What s wrong Abby.

Abby knew she was a doctor, she s helped her before when she was sick. I m weak and dizzy and now throwing up.

Scully listened to her and felt her forehead. Did you eat something that upset your stomach? She asked as she checked her pupils.

Abby shook her head. No.

Scully thought about it for a moment and then glanced towards the door, making sure Monica wasn t there. She got up and closed the door. She sat back down and looked at Abby. Abby is there um a chance you re pregnant? She asked.

Abby was looking towards the floor and at hearing Dana ask that question, it dawned on her. Her mouth dropped opened and her eyes went wide as she looked up at her. Her left hand coming up and covering her mouth.

Scully sat there shocked. She thought she knew Abby and William better then this. It was then she saw the ring on her finger. William asked you didn t he?

Abby nodded.

When? Scully asked.

Right before he went back to college.

Scully nodded. She can t be upset at Abby, she d know she d have a LONG talk with William later though.

Ok, um you going to be ok to return to your party? I ll run to the store and get a pregnancy test and when I get back, you can take it. We ll find out a few minutes afterwards.

Abby nodded. Thank you. She took a breath. Please don t say anything to my parents yet.

I wont sweetie.. Not until we know for sure. Ok? Scully hugged her. You wash up and get back out there. I ll be back soon.

Abby hugged her. Thanks. Abby returned to the party. Everyone asking if she was ok and she nodded and the party went on.

Scully left and headed for the store but also picked up a necklace, something special so no one knew why she left. Fifteen minutes later she arrived back at the party and went to the bathroom, leaving the test on the shelve, behind the towels. She returned to the party and walked over to Abby, handing her the small gift. Happy Birthday Abby. She said and then whispered to her. Test is in the bathroom behind the towels. Take it and put it back. Once you return We ll wait and go have a look.

Abby nodded. Thank you. A few minutes later she excused herself and went to the bathroom. She took the test with shaky fingers and put it back. When she was done she returned to the party.

Scully saw her come back and she glanced at her watched. Time seemed to slow down in that fifteen minutes. She walked back into the house for a drink and saw Abby follow her. They both walked to the bathroom and looked at the results. One big plus sign stared back at them.

Abby started crying and Scully pulled her into a hug. It s ok. Scully said to her.

Abby sobbed. "It's not. My parent's are going to kill me. How can I go to college while raising a baby? They will be furious!"

It was difficult for Scully to remain neutral as William's mother, but she couldn't stand the thought of abortion or adoption. It did come down to being this girl's choice, but it wouldn't be an easy one.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is tell William and then your parents. I'll have to talk to William's father."

Abby seemed slightly relieved that she'd have to tell one less person. But she was not looking forward to telling William or her parents.

Abby s birthday party went on with out anything else going on and she was trying to smile and thank everyone but she couldn t get her mind off what was going on with her.

Hours later the house was cleaned up from the party and Abby was doing up the dishes. Monica walked into the kitchen as she started helping her put things away. Happy Birthday. She hugged her daughter as she did dishes.

Abby smiled and leaned back some. Thanks mom.

You feeling better sweetie? She asked as she stood next to her and rinsed the dishes.

I m ok mom. She told her with a smile.

Good. She said and put the dishes away. You have one more gift.

Abby looked over at her. I opened them all.

Monica walked over and opened a drawer and pulled out a small box. No you didn t. She said holding it out to her.

Abby dried her hands off and took it. Well, of course not when you hide them! She teased.

Monica sat down and watched her.

Abby sat down and opened the small box her mom gave her. She opened the box and smiled when she saw a locket necklace. She pulled it out and looked inside. She saw a picture of her parents and her and her brother on one side, and her and William on the other side. She had tears in her eyes. Thank you mom. She got up and walked over to her, giving her a hug.

Your welcome sweetie. I know with college coming up in the fall, this way you will be able to keep your family and William close to you. Monica told her, she didn t have a problem with Abby seeing William. After all, she delivered William and knew him his whole life.

Scully and Mulder had gotten home with Samantha and Megan about twenty minutes ago, they had to stay and helped clean up some after Abby s party. Scully looked over at her girls. Sam Meg.. Could you two straighten up your rooms?

Oh.. Mom! They said at the same time.

Scully smiled. Just give us some time to talk for awhile.

Megan looked over at her dad. Daddy s in trouble! They both laughed and ran up stairs.

Mulder shook his head as they left and he looked over at Scully. What s going on with you? You ve been acting weird for awhile now.

Mulder.. She started. Sit down.

Mulder walked over and sat on the couch next to her. He took a hold of her hand. Scully.. Your scaring me. Are you ok?

Scully nodded. Yeah.. I m ok but um, we do need to talk. She said and then started talking with out giving him time to say anything more. Well, you know Abby was sick earlier. Well I was checking on her and talked with her. I saw her wearing the ring. William asked her to marry him. Well, they celebrated before he left for college after his break. She took a deep breath. Well, I went out and got a test for her.

Mulder held up his hand to stop her from moving on. Test? You mean a pregnancy test?

Scully nodded and Mulder lowered his hand, letting her continue. Abby s pregnant Mulder.

Mulder closed his eyes for a moment and looked at her. She ok?

She s scared. She s starting college this fall and she doesn t know how she ll be able to raise a child with going to college and having a job. She told him.

Well, that s life. William told me he wants to marry her, but even though he was asking, he planned on waiting until after she was done with college. I don t think either of them planned for this. He sighed. Did she mention having an abortion or doing adoption? he asked.

Scully shook her head no.

We could help them out I m sure.

Scully smiled and hugged him. I was hoping you d say that. Abby said her parents would be mad.

Mulder nodded. I would be too if Sam or Meg told me they where pregnant at that age too.

Mulder! She hit his arm. I d be upset too.. But it s not like it was a one night stand kind of thing. They ve been together for two years, and he asked her to marry him. I m just glad it didn t happen years ago.

You have a point.

Don t I always? She smiled.

True.

I m gonna call William and see if he can come home with weekend. She said as she picked up the phone and called him.

Mulder sat there and watched his wife talk to their son.

William pushed his books to the side as he answered his phone. Hello? He said into it.

Hi William.

Mom? He was a little confused as to why she d be calling.

Yes, look William, I was just wondering, could you come home this weekend so we could um, give Abby a small birthday party with you here? She asked.

William smiled at hearing Abby s name. I think I could get away for the weekend. I planned on coming home actually.

Good. Have you talked to her yet today?

Not yet, I figured her party would last almost all day. I was waiting for later tonight.

Ok, I will have your dad pick you up Saturday morning say 9 in the morning?

I will see you then mom. Love you.

I love you too William. She knew Abby would want to tell him herself, so she was not going to say anything until he told her.

William hung up with his mom and then called Abby.

Monica answered the phone. Hello?

Hi Monica, is Abby there?

Of course. She held the phone out to Abby. It s for you.

Abby bit her lip and took the phone. Hi.

Well, hello there, how s the beautiful birthday girl doing?

Abby smiled and headed to her bedroom to talk to him in private. I m doing ok. How are you?

Lonely, I miss you.

Miss you too. Abby said.

Happy Birthday.

Thank you. Abby sat on her bed with her hand rested on her stomach. She knew she couldn t tell him this over the phone, it wouldn t be right.

How was your party?

It was great. Other then you, everyone else was here. I got a lot of things.

Well, I have a surprise for you. William said.

Oh yeah? And what s that? She asked.

I ll be home this weekend.

Your coming home? She smiled.

Of course. I planned on it anyways. I know I couldn t spend time with you on your birthday and I just got off the phone with my mom. She didn t know I was coming up. Dad s picking me up at 9. She sounded kind of I don t know, weird. Is something going on?

Abby cleared her throat. No! She sighed. I mean, not that I know of.

They talked for almost an hour before it got to late and Abby had to finish homework before bed.

The rest of the week went by quickly. And before William knew it he was being picked up at 9 Saturday morning by his father.

On the ride home, Mulder looked over at him. You didn t tell me, you asked Abby.

William s eyes went wide for a moment. Um, yeah when I talked to John, he said I should just wait all together and ask her after we finished college. But I couldn t. I love her dad and I want EVERYONE to know that. I hate being away from her and I believe she feels the same way. After all she did say yes. He smiled. This way we will have four if not more years to plan a wedding, find jobs, and a place to live. We wont be rushed or anything. He said to his dad.

Understandable. You two have been friends your whole life, been dating for two years and plan on spending the rest of your life together. You have your mom and I beat son. We worked together for seven years and became friends during that time. Then we became more then that.

Dad, I don t want to hear about your sex life. William said to him.

Mulder looked over at him. I guess I could say the same. He said and saw William s eyes get big. Not another word was spoken the rest of the way back to the house.

William felt a bit awkward after his dad made that comment. He did feel really comfortable with his dad as they were always really open about such things, but STILL.

William heard a knock on the door and was excited to see Abby standing there. "Hey beautiful," he hugged her. He could tell something was unusual. "What's wrong, Abby?"

"Uh, can we talk alone for a minute." William nodded. His parents hadn't noticed her arrival yet. "Okay, me too. Let's go upstairs."

When they got to his bedroom, he closed the door. "You first?" he suggested.

She shook her head. "No, you first."

He sighed, My dad and I where talking on the way from him picking me up, that I was lucky to love sure a wonderful woman. That we ve been friends forever and it turned to us dating for two years and it s something special to have and know you want to spend the rest of our lives together. He said I had him and mom beat. That they worked together for 7 years as partners and friends and it wasn t until later they became more. I told him I didn t want to know about his sex life. He paused and looked at her. He said he could say the same about me! God, it was the first time I was nervous around my father. I didn t know what to say or don t even know or why he d say it. He pulled her into a hug. I m sorry I know I m venting. He rubber her back some. So, what did you want to say? He looked at her.

She turned red after returning the hug. "Well, uh. I'm pregnant."

William s mouth dropped as he stood up and started pacing.

William I m sorry.. I didn t plan this. She said as she watched him.

He stopped and turned towards her. He gave her a small smile and walked to her and kissed her. It s ok sweetie. He sat on his knees in front of her. He saw she was wearing the ring he got her. He then looked up at her and stood up fast. OH GOD! Your dad is going to kill me!

"I can talk to him, if you want me to," Abby insisted. She knew her dad would be really upset, but her parents have been friends with his parents for such a long time, she didn't want that to change.

William looked at her and shook his head. No, he d REALLY kill me if I let you do it alone. He sat next to her.

Abby reached for his hand. William I think the reason your dad said that is because your mom helped me. She got me the pregnancy test, during my birthday party none the less. She was there when I saw the results. I m sure she talked to your dad.

He put his head in his hands. He really didn t know what to say.

Abby watched him and put her hand on his shoulder. William.. Your mom was shocked, but she didn t seem upset. I don t know if she stayed calm to keep me calm or what but it helped me through it. She wasn t getting a reaction from him. Look, I don t know what you want to do, I can get an abortion or give it up if your not ready for this I mean neither of us are ready.

William jerked his head up and looked at her. Never this child is a part of us. I don t want you doing that. He told her.

Abby nodded slowly. "So, how are we going to do this? I don't want this to stop us both from going to school. I don't know about you , but I know my parents are older than most, like yours, so maybe they would be excited about having a grandbaby around instead of being too old when they finally get to be grandparents. Maybe that's why your mom was so accepting. She had you and your sisters fairly late, right?"

William nodded. "True... and we will figure this out. We both will go to and finish school and work. I will make sure everything is taken care of. Not sure how but I will do my damndest." He smiled at her. "Your dad is still going to kill me."

She smiled. "I'm sure he'll get over it. Thankfully, I'll be graduating soon, so I'm not as big as a house during graduation."

He smiled, picturing her pregnant. "Yes, but you also start college in the fall."

"You're right, but since I'm going to community college, I can take a quarter off to have the baby and then go back, even if it's only part time. We can make this work."

"Is there any way you can take the classes on line and still get the homework in so you wont miss anything?" He asked. William took her hand and looked at her. "I don't want you falling behind." He said honestly.

Scully looked over at Mulder. I saw Abby walking to the door, I m guessing they are talking. We should have them come down so we can talk to them too.

Mulder nodded at her. Girls, why don t you go play out back for awhile.

Both girls smiled and ran out back.

Scully walked up stairs and knocked on the door.

William looked at the door. Yes? He asked.

William, why don t you and Abby come down so we can talk to you two. Scully said.

William looked at Abby.

Abby managed a smiled and nodded at William. "This is it, let's go."

William took her hand and headed for the door, when he opened it he saw his mom standing there.

Scully smiled at Abby. "Hi Abby."

Scully then gave William a hug, since she hasn't seen him in almost two months. William returned it and then walked down to the living room where he sat on the couch with Abby.

Scully followed and sat in one of the chairs as Mulder sat in the other one. Scully was the first to talk. How are you doing Abby?

"Um, okay, I guess."

Scully nodded. "Did you two have enough time to talk?"

William looked at his mom. "Mom, if you are asking her if she told me she was pregnant.. yes, she told me."

Scully nodded. "Do you know you guys should have waited to have sex?" She was just going to come out with it. "Both of you are to young to handle it."

William shrugged. "I know, It's my fault. I probably should have used a condom," he felt awkward discussing this with his mom. He turned red. He really couldn't look her in the eye and tell her they were caught up in the moment, but she got the idea.

Scully bit her lip for a moment. "Well, it's over with and now your going to be parents. What do you plan on doing?" She asked. She didn't want to get mad at William. She'd made bad decisions in her life too.

Mulder was disappointed but he knew it wasn't a one time thing, hell William had talked to him about marriage before that so he knew he really loved her.

"We're going to get married," William grabbed her hand. "We'll both get a place, work and go to school part time if we have to."

Mulder spoke this time. "Wont that put you both behind?"

Scully looked at Mulder, asking him a silent question. When he nodded at her she knew she could ask it. She looked at both William and Abby. "We can help if you want us to. That way you wont have to worry about finding a baby sitter and getting behind in anything." she smiled. "I'm sure Sam and Meg would be thrilled to help out too. But you have to make sure it's ok with your parents about this too ok Abby?"

Abby smiled. "Uh, thanks. And I haven't talked to them about this yet."

"I know sweetie, William should be the first person you tell. And he was. You didn't tell me, I was with you. And yes, I told Mulder but he hasn't said anything." Scully said and sighed. "Why don't you guys go over and talk to them, dinner wont be ready for a few more hours."

William's eyes went wide. "I'm gonna die!"

Mulder couldn't help but laugh. "Use your abilities then."

"MULDER!" Scully said.

Abby sighed. This was it. Telling her parents was going to be the worst day of her life. "Come on, Will. Let's tell my mom first, okay?" William nodded reluctantly, knowing by the time he got back home he wouldn't be hungry.

William and Abby arrived home and thankfully John wasn t home yet. William held her hand as they walked into the house.

Monica was walking out of the kitchen when Abby and William walked in. Hey you two. She smiled and walked into the living room and sat on the couch to continue watching TV.

Abby looked at William and pulled him into the living room with her and sat down.

William was so nervous. He wasn t sure about this. He sat next to Abby.

Mom? Can we talk to you? Abby started.

Monica could sense something was off about her daughter. She often joked that if she ever got in trouble or did something wrong, "she'd know about it". Not that Abby was ever troublesome, but Monica always seemed to know everything. "Yes, honey? What's wrong?"

Abby looked at her mother and then glanced at William. She didn't know what to do or say at this moment. She took a breath as she closed her eyes. She was gathering the courage to talk. She looked at her mom. "I don't know where to begin so I'm just coming out with it. We're engaged and I...I'm pregnant." She said and held her breath. She didn't know how her mom would take this.

Monica was rendered speechless. Of everything, she wasn't expecting this at all. "Oh my god, Abby? Are you serious? You're starting college this year, I thought we had the talk about using birth control," Monica sounded exasperated. Abby frowned. "I know, Mom, but William and I are going to be responsible for this."

William had taken a hold of Abby's hand as she was talking to her mom.

"Birth control doesn't always work mom, and I was just taking it because of the bad cramps I got. I wasn't doing anything when I was put on it. Hell, we've only done it once!" Abby said to her.

"Raising a child isn't easy Abby. Not at eighteen while your in college and working. They demand a lot of attention. Jason is almost twelve and demands a lot of attention still!" She teased.

Abby nodded. "I know, but I refuse to have an abortion or even give the baby up." she said. "William and I love each other and we will make this work."

Monica nodded. She was glad she knew her responsibilities for this. She walked over to her and hugged her. "Congratulations you two." she may not be thrilled about being a grandma at her age just yet, but she would be supportive of their decision.

"Thanks mom." She said hugging her back.

"Thanks Monica." William added.

Monica looked at them and smiled. "Only problem now is telling your father. Just because I'm supportive doesn't mean he will be. You know your father Abby."

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you first." She said.

Just then the front door opened and John walked in. He knew something was going on but wasn't sure what. He hugged Monica. "Hey sweetie."

Monica smiled and hugged him back. "Hey handsome." She said and looked at Abby before sitting back down.

"Uh, dad?" Abby got timid all of a sudden. "We should probably talk."

John nodded slowly. "What is it, pumpkin?"

"Well, we should probably sit down," William braced himself.

John didn't like the beginning of this conversation one bit. He glared at William as he sat in the chair a crossed from Abby and William. He never took his eyes off them. He could see that they haven't let go of their hands the whole time either. "SHIT NO! I said to wait until AFTER college William... your way to young to get married." He said as he had spotted the ring on her finger.

Abby's eyes went wide. She looked over at her mom.

Monica looked at John. "John... calm down and just listen."

John looked over at her. How could she be so calm about this.

Abby took a deep breath. "Yes, we are engaged.. but um, that's not why we wanted to talk. Look, William and I love each other, have for years." She smiled as she looked at William. "We're pregnant." She said.

John was almost at his feet at an instant. Monica was right after him holding him back. "WHAT?! My baby girl is pregnant?! How could you do this, William?" He'd always loved the boy like a son, but getting his daughter pregnant was almost a deal breaker.

"Dad, it takes two to get pregnant."

"Well, I know that! But couldn't you both have waited until at least after high school, serious and using birth control?"

Abby stood in between them to prevent Will from feeling the blunt of her father's wrath. "I know, I'm sorry daddy. We should have been more responsible. But I'm not giving up this baby, we're going to do this together."

William stood behind Abby since she jumped in front of him to protect him from her dad. William rested his hands on her hips. He had never been this scared in his life.

John was pissed. He couldn't believe what he was being told. He glanced at Monica and after taking a deep breath he sat down next to Monica.

Abby looked at them and took a seat next to William again. "Dad... I'm eighteen and I'm graduating next month. And as far as birth control, doesn't always work." She sighed. "It was the first and only time we did anything, we didn't plan this. I'm aware of the consequences but we both plan on finishing college, getting a job, and after college getting married."

John thought about this for a moment. "You mean you just TURNED eighteen this past week. Which means you had sex at seventeen. Abby, you where a minor. William are you aware of that?"

William's eyes went wide, he wasn't even really thinking about this. He had to take the blame now and do what John wanted. "John, I'm sorry. I wanted to ask her to marry me. I know I went against what you told me to do, but I love her. I wanted to ask her and us have a long engagement. It felt right. Neither of us planned on sleeping together, just got caught up in the moment."

"I don't want to know the details William." John said as he sat back in his seat.

Monica held John's hand and watched his face. She knew he was thinking about something, she just didn't know what.

John looked at them. "Have you told your parents yet?" He said looking at William.

William nodded. He didn't know how to tell them that his mom knew before he did and didn't tell them. That would probably start a fight. "They said they'd help out with baby sitting or whatever if we needed so we didn't fall behind."

"I think you should get married before the baby gets here." John spoke.

William looked at Abby. She nodded. "If that's what it takes to make this work, we'll do it," she squeezed his hand.

Monica touched John's shoulder and felt him relax slightly. "John," she whispered. "It's done, they've made a decision and there isn't anything we can do about it."

"Are you saying you support this?"

Monica shook her head. "No, but there's no sense in arguing about something that's already done. The best think we can do now is offer support to them and make sure Abby gets through college."

John looked at Monica. "Should make her pay for her own college to wishing."

Monica looked at him in shock. "John... you can't be serious."

"Of course I am... I mean, she disappointed us, let her struggle and deal with it on her own." He said and stood up and left the living room.

Abby watched as her dad left the living room and couldn't help but start to cry.

Monica went to sit next to her daughter. "I'll talk to him," she whispered looking at William. "But it would probably be best if you went home, I'm sorry."

William nodded. "I know and I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble. My parents aren't happy either."

Abby was about to protest, but Monica gave her a look that said going with him would only make things worse. "I will take care of her no matter what," William left it at that and then left the house.

Monica hugged her daughter. "Abigail, I love you so much and I support you with whatever you do with your life. Your father and I just wish you would have waited a few years before getting married or having kids." She whispered to her.

Abby held her mom as she cried. She hated it when her dad was mad at her. "I know mommy... I'm sorry." She sniffled as she pulled out of the hug and stood up. "I'm sorry I ruined everything." She then went to her room and closed the door. She laid on her bed holding a pillow and crying into it.

Monica watched her daughter leave the room. She put her head in her hands and took a big breath. She then went looking for John. She knew she needed to talk to him. He was in the back yard sitting on the steps. She walked over and sat next to him. She reached over and took a hold of his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

John glanced at her and laid his head against hers. "Where did we go wrong?" He asked.

Monica thought a moment before replying. "I don't think we did. Everyone makes mistakes. Unfortunately this one is theirs. I'm not happy about it either John, but we can't disown her. She's our daughter."

"I know Monica, I just wanted so much more for her then this." He ran his free hand over his face.

Monica nodded. "Me too. I'm sorry but I don't think they should get married right now. Let them do this their way. They wanted a long engagement, now they will really know the meaning of family. And besides, I think Abby has to live on campus for the first year doesn't she? She wouldn't be able to get a place with William right now."

"They could make an acceptation, I'm sure they don't want a baby on campus either." He said.

"True."

The weekend went by quickly, with them spending very little time together, all of them had a dinner and talked about their plans. Abby would go to college and have an apartment near there. William would finish his last two years, then would find a job and place, getting it all ready for his family.

Mulder and Scully agreed to watch the baby while they where in classes. None of them wanted them to get behind and take longer at school. Abby even thought about doing extra work and going year round to finish sooner. It'd be harder, but worth it.

Weeks went by and Abby was graduating in two days. She couldn't be happier. She still hadn't really talked to her dad that much since she told him she was pregnant, she just hoped he wouldn't be like this forever. She loved her dad and it hurt her to have hurt him like this. She stood in front of her mirror and glanced at her belly. She was just glad she wasn't showing yet. Besides a small little bump.

John had a few weeks to cope with the idea of being a grandparent. Years and years ago when Luke was alive, he never thought he'd be in store for THIS. He still wasn't happy about it, but Monica had managed to convince him to try and accept it. But he was making damned sure there wouldn't be any more accidents AT LEAST until she graduated college and had a good career and they both were married.

Monica smiled as they prepared for the graduation. Things had been tense between them and Mulder and Scully, but none of them had prepared for this and there wasn't a reason to hate each other for it.

Abby walked down to the kitchen and saw her dad standing there. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry I disappointed you." She said in a whisper.

John's heart broke, he returned her hug. "You could never really truly disappoint me sweetie. Your my daughter and I love you very much. I just wanted you to have a better life and have things set before settling down to raise your own family."

Abby nodded. "I know, I will finish college, and get a good job. I promise."

"Your mom and I can help out too, don't want to put it all off on to Mulder and Dana now do we?" He asked and smiled at her.

She smiled as she looked up at him. "I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetie." He kept a hold of her. "Congratulations baby, both on the baby and graduating high school."

Abby had tears in her eyes. "Thanks dad."

Monica walked into the kitchen to get a drink and stopped in her tracks. She smiled at seeing them hugging. She walked over and touched John's hand.

John looked up and saw Monica standing there. He reached out and pulled her into the hug too. "Almost a family group hug... just missing Jason."

Monica laughed. "And he will be missing, he's at a ball game today." She said looking at John.

"Oh crap! I'm supposed to be there." He said.

"I know, I was coming to remind you. You have time. No speeding!" She laughed as she brushed Abby's hair out of her face and watched John hurry out of the house. "You ok sweetie?"

Abby nodded her head. "Yeah. He said that you two would also help out. I think he's starting to come around more."

Monica laughed. "Good, because we will spoil it and send it back home with you to deal with!" She teased.

Several weeks after Abby graduated high school, she prepared for moving from her home. She was very nervous, not only to be on her own, but also with a baby. But they did make an agreement for her to be able to live between the campus and home so the baby could also spend time with the grandparents and with William. She smiled at her belly and hugged it. Despite being so young, she was already in love with what was inside of her and she couldn't wait to be a mommy. She was glad William was able to go to her first appointments.

Months went by and Abby was getting bigger, she couldn't believe how big she had gotten. School was going along just fine and she was getting her school work plus her part time job done with plenty of time to talk with William each night. They had decided to wait awhile before getting married.

It was November and she was heading home for the Holiday. She couldn't wait to be able to see her family for more then a few hours a week. Plus she'd be spending more time with William during this time. She hated that William was missing out on her cravings and her growing belly. As she drove, she rested her hand over her belly. "I love you little one." She said with a smile on her face.

She only had a few miles left before she got home. The light was green so she kept going, only to be T-boned on the drivers side of the car. Everything went dark.

Monica had just gotten back from work when she got the worst phone call of her life. "Mrs. Doggett? I'm sorry, I have some bad news. Your daughter was hit by a drunk driver tonight."

Monica collapsed to the floor and John was rushing over to her. "Monica, Monica what's wrong?!"

"Abby was...in a car accident...call William right now," she demanded.

Her face was turning white and despite wanting to scream and hit something, John did what he was told.

"Is...is she okay?"

"I don t know."

John was taken back to a time when he got a call about Monica, when she was hit by a drunk driver. His legs got shaky and he picked up the phone and called William.

The phone rang and rang and rang and rang. No one was answering it. "SHIT!" John said and hung up and looked over at her. "No answer." He said. He then called Mulder and Scully.

Mulder was sitting on the couch watching TV with Scully and the girls when the phone rang. He reached over and answered it. "Mulder."

"Mulder... It's John... Um, is William home yet?"

Mulder could hear panic in his voice. He sat forward some. "Not yet, should be home soon." He said and looked at Scully.

Scully watched Mulder. She knew something wasn't right.

"Abby was just in a car accident. Monica and I are leaving for the hospital now. Please... PLEASE let William know. I didn't get an answer at the college." John said as he helped Monica up from the floor.

"Oh god.. Yeah, we'll be right there." He said and hung up the phone. He looked at Scully.

"what's wrong?" She asked.

"Abby... she was in a car accident. John couldn't reach William." He told her.

"OH god... she ok?"

"Don't know yet...Lets go." Mulder said and the four of them headed for the car. "You take the girls and go to the hospital. I'll wait here for William." He said looking at Scully.

She nodded and kissed him. She then got in the car with the girls and headed to the hospital.

John and Monica arrived at the hospital with Jason walking in behind them. John walked up to the nurses station. "My daughter was brought in here.. Abby Doggett."

The nurse nodded and gave him the room number. "She's about to have some minor surgery, but you can see her for a few minutes before hand."

John wanted to ask more, but figured he wouldn't get to far, so he hurried to Abby's room. They saw some doctors hovering around her, but she looked like she was in one piece.

Abby was cradling her belly when she looked over at them. "Mom, Dad?"

"Oh god!" Monica nearly rushed over to her, but stopped herself. She was injured. "Are you okay?!" John asked, wanting nothing more than to hold her.

"I don't know, I think so. I can't feel my leg, they think it's broken. And I can't feel the baby."

Monica wanted to cry but knew she had to be strong for Abby. She rested her hand on her belly and looked at her. "Lets get you taken care of and try not to stress over it ok? It will only make it worse."

John blinked back a tear as he held Abby s hand. "Your mothers right sweetie."

A moment later, the doctor came in and introduced himself and then said they needed to do some minor surgery on her leg. She had several injuries, but she would recover. It was going to be a challenge putting her out, hoping the baby wouldn't be at risk. Monica and John hesitantly left the room, after telling them that Mulder and Dana and William would be coming soon.

John pulled Monica into a hug as they watched their daughter be pushed down the hall on the bed.

God John our baby. She was crying now.

John rubbed her back. I know.. She ll be ok. She s tough.

Scully and the girls got there and when they entered she saw John and Monica. Her heart dropped. She told the girls to have a seat and she made her way over to them. How are they? She asked.

"She should be okay. Needs some minor surgery on the leg. But they are worried about the risks to the baby, as you know," Monica said

Scully nodded her head. "If they numb the area and do a mild sedative the baby should be ok. All doctors know this." She put a hand on Monica's arm. "This is a good hospital.. they know what they are doing."

John looked at Scully. "Abby said she couldn't feel the baby."

Scully looked at him. "The baby is well protected by the amniotic sack. I'm sure the little one is fine." She tried to reassure them, but she was scared too.

An hour later, William and Mulder arrived and William was panicking the entire time, wondering if she was going to be okay. Scully assured him that she would be fine and that the baby would be fine too. Sometimes, he was really thankful that his mom was a doctor. He almost wished she could have been the one to operate on her.

A doctor walked out and saw her parents sitting there. "Mr. and Mrs. Doggett?" He asked, getting their attention. "She's out of surgery and she's doing fine." He could still see the worry in their faces. "Baby's fine too. Um, she's kind of out of it, but you can see her for a few minutes. She needs her rest."

William was at their side, taking in the news as the doctor talked to them.

Monica looked at the doctor. "Thank you." She said and then looked at John then to William. "Want to come back with us?" She asked.

Abby looked relived to see William walk in next to her parents. "Oh my god, Will. I was so afraid. I thought I was going to lose the baby and I hurt all over."

William hugged her carefully. "You didn't and your a tough woman." He kissed her.

Monica and John stood back for a moment, she then stepped forward. "Hi sweetie." She said and kissed her head. "We just wanted to check on you after your surgery. We will give you and William some time."

Abby smiled. "Thanks Mom, dad."

John kissed his daughter and him and Monica left.

William pulled the chair over and sat down. "I've been freaking out since my dad told me." He held her hand and with his other hand rested it on her stomach. "I'm glad you two are ok."

Abby looked at him. What a way to celebrate the holiday.

Hey, non of that. Things happen. We can t control it.

Abby yawned as she talked with William. I m sorry. She said.

William stood up and slid onto the bed next to her and held her. Shhh just sleep sweetie. He said and kissed her before he relaxed as he held her and their child. He closed his eyes and soon was asleep with her.

Abby was released the next day after they got the clear the baby was strong and healthy. William stayed at John s house, on the couch of course where John s rules. But he took care of Abby the whole time and got her anything she needed.

William had helped Abby to the living room and Jason put in a movie. Jason was worried about his sister, and wanted to spend some time with her. So while they watched a movie. William helped Monica in the kitchen for their Thanks Giving Dinner.

That week went by and they returned to college. Abby taking it more carefully and trying to get to each class. William was trying to contact her everyday.

Before any of them knew it, Christmas was fast approaching them and John said he could pick Abby up. William would be home shortly after that. She still had a cast on her leg and she still had some pain that she was dealing with. Lots of ice and heat packs where used to ease them.

Abby had about five extra bags with her besides her bag of clothes she d need. John picked on her for having so much, her only reply was.. Dad, it s Christmas and I have a lot of gifts to give out for the holiday. Then laughed at him.

John couldn t get over the fact that she was just glowing and being so happy about all of this, even after the car accident.

William was being careful on his ride home from college. William was really excited for Christmas and he knew Abby was, too. A few of her friends were throwing her a baby shower tomorrow, the day before Christmas. Monica was putting the decorations in one area and she couldn t wait to see the look on Abby s face tomorrow. Her and Scully had gotten together, and invited her friends and they had also bought tons of things for her. Thankfully, Scully still had the cribs from when Sam and Meg where born , so she wouldn t need a crib at her place when she watched the baby, and she was letting Monica have the other one for her place. Great way to save money, and that was spent on clothes and toys and diapers.

John and Abby arrived home and she walked into the house. Jason ran to her. ABBY! He said and hugged her.

Abby smiled and hugged him back. Hey trouble. She teased him.

You want me to bring in your bags? He asked her since she still had a cast on her leg.

That would be great. Thanks. She said and went into the kitchen. Hi mom, you need help with cooking dinner? She asked.

Monica turned and smiled at her. She walked over and hugged her. Missed you and sure. Want to do the salad? That way you can stay off your feet.

I can do that. She said as she sat in the chair after getting what she needed. She started chopping the lettuce and then adding everything into it.

William pulled up in front of John s house when he got into town. He wanted to see Abby. He saw Jason struggling with the bags. He walked over to him. I m guessing Abby s home? Need help buddy? He smiled and took three from him.

Jason smiled. You guessed right.. Why do girls always have so much shi He started to say but saw his dad. Stuff?

William laughed. Well, I m sure not all of it is hers. I think Santa stopped by her place early and she had to bring it here for you.

OH! All of these are mine? He smiled.

No, but I think some may be. William said and as he headed towards the house he saw John holding the door open.

Hi William, she s in the kitchen. John said to her.

William smiled and headed in that direction. He saw Abby s back was towards him and he walked forward, making sure she didn t have the knife in her hands before he wrapped his arms around her. Hey beautiful. He said and her cheek.

Abby squealed at being snuck up on. She heard his voice and looked up at him. WILLIAM! You scared me. She said as she hugged him back.

I m sorry. He sat next to her. You look amazing. He smiled.

Abby smiled at him. Thanks. She leaned forward and kissed him.

William stayed there for a few minutes and headed home to visit his family. He ate with them and helped clean up. The baby shower would be about eleven in the morning and they d make finger sandwiches and have some party flavors there. Monica said he could stay with Abby that night. He didn t want to be away from her for to long on this vacation.

It was about 9:30pm when William arrived back and Abby was already falling asleep on the couch. He smiled at Monica as he walked in and saw Abby. He knelled down. Abby, sweetheart time to go to bed. He said brushing her hair out of her face.

She moaned some and glanced at him through sleepy eyes.

Lets get you into bed. The couch will only hurt your back if you stay here all night. He told her.

She slowly sat up and yawned as she did.

William helped her up and nodded at Monica as they left the living room area and headed up to her bedroom. He pushed opened the door and turned the light on. He then lead her over to the bed.

She was glad she had her pajamas on already and laid down on her bed. She smiled as William covered her up and kissed her.

William walked over and shut the door half way. He didn t want John and Monica thinking they where doing anything when they let him stay. He then walked over to the other side of the bed and after sliding his shoes and pants off, got into bed next to her and put his arm around her. Night Abby, I love you. He said as he put his hand over her stomach. He loved feeling their baby move and kick as much as possible.

She smiled and leaned back towards him. Night William, love you too. She said in a sleepy voice. It wasn t long before they where both asleep.

The next day Abby was surprised to wake up and have her friends and family there giving her a baby shower. She was beyond speechless. She hugged her mom, Dana and William, thanking them. William, her dad, and Mulder all stayed to help out with the food and drinks and games. William got Abby anything and everything she wanted so she wasn t haven t to stand up. She had received everything from clothes, to diapers, and toys, shampoo and anything else you could think of.

Christmas was just the same, Abby getting even more gifts and stuff for the baby. A crib, changing table, rocking chair, more clothes, and toys. She didn t know how she d fit all this in her apartment. She sat on the couch after Christmas dinner was over with and cuddled up to William.

The following week, December 31st. Abby was having some abdominal pain. Mild, but still pain. She took it easy that day. She probably just ate to much through out the last week.

As the day went on the pain got worse and closer together. Around eleven at night she was laying in bed with William, watching TV when all of a sudden she felt wetness. She gasped and looked down at her lap and then over to William. Um my water just broke! She said kind of panicky.

William looked at her. WHAT! He was shocked.

I think the pains I have had today where labor pains I just thought I ate something wrong. She told him.

William helped her put dry pajama bottoms on and then helped her out to the car. He had woke up her parents before going to the car. They where right behind him.

William hurried off to the hospital, holding her hand and helping her through the contractions. It s ok sweetie I wish you would have said something earlier.

I didn t know. She said as she was breathing through the contraction.

I know baby it s ok. He told her.

John, Monica, and Jason got into the car and John headed towards the hospital behind them as Monica pulled out her cell phone and called to let Mulder and Scully know. They said they where on their way.

When they arrived Abby was taken right back to a room. Her contractions where stronger now. But she was only 6 centimeters. She was hooked up to a few machines to keep an eye on her and the baby. William stayed by her side, holding her hand and talking to her to keep her calm. Their parents where in the room too for now.

After a little bit they where getting closer, so the doctors, had their parents step out of the room for a moment. He wanted to check on her and see what the progress was. He checked and looked up at her. Wow almost ten centimeters. Wont be long now. He told her.

Abby kept a hold of William s hand It hurts . And I m tired. She said to him.

William wiped her forehead off. I know sweetie.. But it s almost over. You re doing great.

She didn t feel like she was doing great. She took a deep breath as another contraction over took her body. AHHHHH GOD! William I can t do this! She said as the pain was getting worse.

Yes you can it s almost over.. Don t give up. Soon our little one will be here with us. He kissed her head.

The doctor walked back in and smiled at her. Anyone you want in here with you? He asked.

She looked at William and then nodded. My mom and his mom. She said as she was resting before another contraction hit.

The doctor nodded and went to get them. A few minutes later the doctor returned with them.

Monica walked over and took her hand. You ok sweetie? She asked.

It hurts mom. She said.

I know but it s almost over. She said to her as she reassured her.

Scully stood next to William as he hand Abby s other hand. She rested her hand on William s back.

William smiled as her but then put his focus back to Abby.

A few minutes later Abby was having another contraction and she glanced up at William. I feel like I have to push. She said to him.

Don t push sweetie hang on. He said as he pushed the call button.

A moment later the doctor walked in and checked on her. Ok, it s time. He said as he got two nurses in to help and he pulled the stool over and sat at the end of the bed. Move forward and put your legs up on the stirrups. He instructed.

Abby slid down and put her feet up.

The doctor nodded. Now, on your next contraction I want you to push.

Abby nodded and started taking a few deep breaths, preparing herself. When the contraction hit she bared down and started pushing.

Breath that s it your doing great. the doctor said. Ok, relax.

Abby fell back onto the bed as she stared up at William. I can t believe this William it hurts so much.

William rested his hand on her belly, knowing that the energy he puts off will help ease some of her pain. I know honey but it s almost over.. Just a few more pushes.

Abby felt his hand and smiled at him. She nodded and then felt another contraction. She bared down and pushed some more. Her eyes went wide when she felt the head of the baby slide out.

Don t push. The doctor said as he checked to make sure the cord wasn t wrapped around the neck. He then proceeded to clear out the nose and mouth. Ok Abby. One more push and your baby will be here.

Abby pushed as she squeezed William s hand as tight as she could. She felt the baby slide out and then heard the cries. She glanced down and then leaned back against the bed.

Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl. The doctor said as the nurses clamped the umbilical cord. You want to do the honors? He asked handing William the scissors.

William nodded and took them and cut then cord where the doctor told him too.

The doctor handed the baby over to the nurse as he cleaned Abby up.

A few minutes later the nurse walked over and handed the baby that was now clean and wrapped up to her mother.

Abby took her and smiled down at her. Hi sweetie I m your mommy. She said as she touched her cheeks. And this is your daddy. She looked up at him and smiled.

William kissed Abby and then touched his daughter s cheek too. You look like your mommy. He smiled.

Scully and Monica where both in aww over this. She s beautiful. They said at the same time.

Abby smiled and rocked her some. Happy Birthday baby girl. She kissed her head. She looked at William. So dad any ideas on a name?

I was going to ask you the same thing. He said as he sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her as he looked at their daughter.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. Um What about . Grace? She looked at him.

Grace Anne? He asked with a smile.

Grace Anne Mulder? She tried it out and looked at him with a smile on her face. I like it.

Me too. He kissed Abby. Well, Gracie welcome to the world. He reached his hand out and watched as she grabbed his fingers. I think she likes it too.

Just then the doctor walked I in. Well, how s everything going?

Good. Abby said to him.

Good, well I have some news. He started and then continued when the four of them where looking at him. I looked into it, and your child is the first one born of the New Year. Congratulations.

What? Really? Oh my god! Abby was thrilled. She wasn t even thinking about what the day was.

Yup, In the morning someone from the paper will be by to take your picture for the paper and then we ll go over everything in the morning. He looked at the two ladies standing there with funny looks on their faces. Abby and the baby need their rest. But I will let the rest of the family visit before I m kicking you all out. He smiled and left.

The rest of the family came in to see the new bundle of joy. They cooed at her and hugged her parents. After everyone seen them, everyone went home to get some sleep. William stayed with her and Grace that night.

In the morning Abby was breast feeding Gracie when there was a knock on the door. Just a moment. Abby said.

It s me sweetie. Monica said.

Just you? She asked.

Yes, your dad is parking the car.

Ok, come in. She said as she looked over at William who had fallen asleep in the chair.

Monica walked in and smiled at her. How s it going? She had brought a teddy bear and a balloon that said It s a girl!

Good. Thanks mom. She said as she looked down at Gracie and saw she had dozed off. She broke the suction and then burped her. She then covered up and rocked her lightly.

She s very beautiful. Looks like you when you where that age. She said as she brushed her fingers over the baby s cheek.

The doctor walked in about an hour later. Well, I have a list of everything you will receive. She handed her the paper. Diapers for a year. Baby food, baby ring, clothes and a few toys. And you will also get $1,000 to start her college fund. Just to name a few things.

A lady walked in from the paper and took their picture. To which William was woken up for this. It was also their first picture taken together.

Abby was thrilled to be receiving these items, knowing it would help them out in the long run. She kissed William after the news reporter left.

It had been four long years since Gracie was born and two years ago William and Abby bought a place not far from her college. They have been through thick and thin through the years and it only made the bond between them stronger.

Abby was graduating from College tomorrow and her parents where so proud of her. She was beaming with joy.

John hugged his daughter. I m so proud of you. He told her.

Abby smiled as she was hugging him. Thank you dad.

You have done a great job. I know it has been rough but you pulled through and graduating with honors. I just hope your brother can do that same thing at college. He teased.

Well, he is a Doggett after all we are smart.. I m sure he ll do great. Abby told him.

Gracie came running into the room. MOMMY! UNCLE JASON S GONNA GET ME! She said laughing.

Abby laughed. Why aren t you just tickling him? He loves to be tickled. She told her daughter as she stood behind her. Abby stood there and waited for Jason to round the corner. When she saw him she spoke. Can t you pick on someone your own size? She teased and walked forward.

Jason was shocked. He thought they had gone out to the back yard, but he loved teasing his niece. Um.. Busted? HE asked.

Abby nodded and then hurried to him and started tickling him. He fell to the ground laughing and squirming.

Abby! No! He said as he laughed.

Gracie hurry.. Lets get Uncle Jason. She said as she looked at her daughter and she ran over and helped her mom out.

Not ..fair .. At all! He said as he moved more, hoping not to hit Gracie.

John stood there and laughed just as Monica walked into the room.

Monica smiled. They never give up do they?

Of course not. John said and hugged his wife. William walked into the house and almost fell over the three bodies that where laughing and rolling around on the floor. He stood there and looked down at them with a smile on his face. He reached down and picked up Gracie.

Gracie laughed and saw her dad. DADDY! She hugged him.

William held her close. You torturing Uncle Jason again?

He started it. She said. Mommy was just showing me how to do the tickle attack!

Oh.. Is that so? William kissed Gracie s head.

Abby looked up as Gracie was removed from the pile to see William standing there. Her distraction lost in his eyes.

Jason saw his move and started tickling her.

HEY! She said laughing.

After a few minutes they called a truce and Abby and Jason stood up. Abby straightened her clothes and kissed William.

William returned the kiss. We should get going, it s late and you need your rest for tomorrow.

I know we where just all having fun. She defended herself.

Yeah I know.. And it s almost someone s bedtime. He glanced at Gracie.

I not tired daddy. She said as she yawned.

I know sweetie.. But I am beat and I need MY rest. He told her. It always seemed to agree with her some what and reverse it. Something he learned in psychology.

The next day came quickly and as she was called up to receive her diploma her whole family stood and clapped for her. It was the best day of her life, seeing the support that she had. As the ceremony wrapped up and everyone was cleaning out she found her family and William picked her up and swung her around. I love you Abby. He said as he kissed her.

Abby returned the kiss. Love you too and next week we will be married. She said as she smiled at him. I think you better put me down before I throw up. She said teasing him.

He sat her down. I know, I can t wait.

Abby smiled and saw her family standing a few feet away from them taking pictures. She looked back at William. I have a surprise for you. Want it now or later?

You, have a surprise for me? Shouldn t I be the one to give you a surprise since you graduated with honors and the highest ranked Criminal Justice student? He asked.

Well, yes, I wont complain with that one. She winked.

Ok, what is it? He asked as he held her hands.

She could still see the flashing from the lights on the camera. She bit her lip and looked up at him. I m pregnant.

William s face showed shock, as his mouth dropped and the information bounced around in his head and he knew what she was saying, a smile formed on his face. Oh my god! He said and kissed her. Really?

She smiled and nodded. Really!

They both looked towards their family. We re pregnant! They both said.

Abby was shocked when her family congratulated her on her graduation and the baby. Gracie didn't know what the commotion was about, but clapped along and laughed when her grandpa Mulder picked her up.  
They had a small party for her for all the hard work she did through the years. As she was sitting in the chair talking to her mom and Dana, Gracie walked over and wanted to sit on her moms lap. Abby picked her up and held her. Monica watched. "I can't believe your pregnant again sweetie."  
"I know...we wanted to wait awhile more but since it happened we're going with it." She told her.. "we both have good jobs and are out of school. Gracie will be starting school next year too. We've done great. The house is paid for and everything. Plus we have a good savings and great family that spoils Gracie and will do the same with another grandchild"  
"Baby? " Gracie said looking at her mom.  
"Yeah sweetie...mommy s gonna have a baby." She told her.  
"I'm the baby."  
Abby laughed. "Yes and you will always be my baby no matter what. You will have a brother or sister. Just like mommy and daddy. Will that be ok? "  
"Daddy ok with this? " she asked.  
Just then William walked up and put his arms around them. "Yes I'm ok with it peanut."  
"Ok." She said and laid her head on her moms shoulder.  
The rest of the day past and she talked to everyone there. William and Abby went home afterwards and they celebrated in their own way. They then both fell asleep in each others arms.  
The night before their wedding, Monica asked if Abby and Gracie could stay at her place since it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Monica would be keeping Gracie for two days and then Dana would have her for two as well. They where going to Niagara Falls for their honeymoon.

Morning came and Gracie was up at the crack of dawn like always, as she jumped on the bed laughing. Mama! UP! She said.

Abby couldn t take the bouncing that early as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. What away to start one of the most important day of the rest of your life she thought.

When Abby and her mom got to the chapel, she felt her pulse quicken. It wasn't going to be a huge wedding, but this was the biggest day of her life. Her and William had friends as bridesmaids and groomsmen and her daughter was going to be the flower girl. Her dad had taken Gracie as she went off to change into her wedding gown. Her friends were telling her how jealous they were that she found the one so early in her life. She could hear the cannon in d music start to play, to signal her entrance into the walkway. She smiled at her dad, who was waiting for her. Even through her veil swore she could see tears in his eyes. She linked her arm with his and began to walk down the aisle.

As the doors opened, she looked up at her dad. I love you Dad. She said to him. She then watched as Gracie started down the isle.

I love you too Abby. He smiled and then he lead her down the isle, towards William.

Abbey couldn t take her eyes off of him. He looked handsome in his tux and with that smile on his face. He looked like he won the lottery.

Abby smiled at the bridesmaids and groomsmen and at Jason who held the rings. As the pastor began his speech, she stared at William the entire time until the speech finally ended and they exchanged rings and vows. Moments later, they were pronounced husband and wife and with that William kissed his bride.

Abby kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back some as she smiled at him. "I love you."

Monica sat just behind them and was taking pictures here and there through the service. When they kissed, she stood up to get a better angle and took a few better pictures. She almost ran Dana over who was doing the same thing. They smiled at each other as they then took more pictures.

William took Abby s hand as they walked back down the isle, knowing that their life was only beginning.


End file.
